There are many situations where it is desirable to have the cover or lid of a box, trunk or the like stay open without risk of the lid falling rapidly down on the user's head, hand or what have you. The usual solution is to provide a torsion spring, but a torsion spring is costly and is not very attractive.
The principle object of this invention is to provide an alternative construction providing considerable advantages over a torsion hinge.